


夏令营

by ajicat



Series: 隔壁陶德和小迪基 [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajicat/pseuds/ajicat
Summary: 小男孩的一次夏令营





	夏令营

“你喜欢这样？”男人恶劣的哼笑在上方响起，“坏孩子。”

这里离营地不远，能清楚地听到孩子们的笑声。迪克嘴里叼着他翻起来露出小肚子的校服T恤下摆，脸蛋红扑扑。

陶德在舔他，男人肥厚的舌头卷起他小小的半勃的阴茎又吸又舔，粗糙的舌苔摩擦得迪克忍不住发出呜咽，他正仰面躺在男人的膝上，背紧紧贴着男人的腿，张着脚被男人抬起腰，露出那里小小的阴茎和紧紧闭合着的肉洞，男人只是低下头，就能含住他，吸他的小小鸟，舔他的小肉洞，舌尖扫过卵蛋和会阴，留下湿溜溜的痕迹，舌尖戳刺开始颤抖的穴口，口水濡湿开始发烫的穴口。

“呜……”

男孩发出如同哽咽的细小声音，半眯起湿漉漉的眼，目不转睛看着男人怎样舔开他的小屁股，舌尖在他臀缝间滑动，最后钻进他逐渐烫软酥麻的穴口，男人额前的发垂下来，搔得他发痒——比起这个，杰森正捏着他的柔软乳尖揉捻，夹在指腹间摩挲，好让那里慢慢硬起来，这些才让男孩的头脑发昏，膨胀又麻又痒的暖流在他身体里到处乱窜，杰森总是比迪克自己更清楚这副身体哪里更敏感。

今天是夏令营日，鉴于孩子们在玩一种类似捉迷藏的你追我赶的游戏，总会缺少一两张面孔在老师视野里，但谁也不会想到其中有一个男孩，正听着伙伴们的嬉笑而在灌木矮丛的掩护下，张开腿，小屁股被男人舔得湿淋淋。

“小坏蛋。”陶德居高临下看着口水浸透衣摆的男孩，迪克已经咬不住自己的衣服，正微微张着嘴无声喘息，显然敏感的男孩光是凭被舌头舔屁眼就达到了高潮——内部痉挛的那种，让他的小阴茎半勃、依然射不出丁点值得期待的液体，男孩浑身红软地在他腿上摊开，毫无保留。

始作俑者低低笑起来，他俯下脸，带着点胡茬的下巴亲昵地磨蹭迪克的脸庞，“你的老师知道你在夏令营的时候躲在树林里、和男人搞在一起吗？”

他松开男孩一边乳头，宽厚的掌贴着男孩的肚皮往下摸了一把那根饱含情欲的可怜兮兮的小肉棒，“……像这样，嗯？”

在男人手里高潮的男孩胸膛起伏地喘息着，像是玻璃弹珠一样的漂亮蓝眼睛随着杰森的动作而转动，杰森可不会干等答案，男孩被挽住背，面对面的贴着男人的胯分开腿坐起来，小阴茎夹在两人紧贴在一起的肚子间。

这个独来独往的邻居男人，镇里知道陶德做什么的人少之又少，就连对住在对门的格雷森一家而言都十分神秘，但他身材高大健美，有着轮廓分明的英俊脸庞和迷人绿眼睛，皮夹克散发浅淡的烟草味，偶尔还会在小镇中心的公立图书馆看和外形不相符合的严肃文学，成为小镇女孩们议论和憧憬的对象。

了解陶德的人很少，知道男人手上哪些位置覆有茧的人更少——从厚厚一块磨成薄薄一层硬皮的那种，老格雷森掌上也有，尽管位置有些不同，但那是经年累月专注一种手势沉淀下来的见证，男孩清楚这个。

而现在，除了陶德的嗓音，迪克也很喜欢陶德手上的茧皮，当男人摩挲他的身体时那些粗糙的触感总能让他慢慢爽到哭出声。

“接下来是你的时间，甜心，”陶德浸着情欲变得沙哑的嗓音在他耳边低低响起，“最好快点，除非你想让你最敬爱的老师看见你被男人操的淫荡样子。”

迪克脸红得更厉害，裸露在杰森视线里的每一寸皮肤都像沸水里的虾子，脸颊烫到耳后。男孩打了个冷战，垂着眼伸手解开男人的皮带，拉开裤链，让他每次都被操哭出来的成人阴茎已经膨胀起来，在男人的深色内裤里鼓成一大团，男孩柔软的手取出这根肉棒握住，上下潦草地滑动几下，就抬起被男人舔得又湿又软的小屁股，打算就着姿势把男人的阴茎吞进去。

陶德没有帮他，男人注视着他，手伸进他落下来的衣服后摆，似乎漫不经心地摩挲他的后背，偶尔捏捏他的后颈或者小屁股肉。

男孩抓着滚烫的粗鸡巴捅自己的屁股，在这之前他们都没试过，男人在这方面更喜欢折磨他，滑溜溜的阴茎总是从男孩手心滑脱，龟头磨蹭着男孩酥痒烫软的肉洞口滑来滑去，甚至摩擦到细嫩的腿根，该死的杰森老二就是无法顶中迪克的穴口，操进去，撑开里面含着杰森口水的壁肉，用力摩擦，抽插，好给那个小淫洞止止痒。

男孩看起来快要掉出眼泪，他只能勉强用腿根夹稳那根大肉棒，抬起湿漉漉的眼睛瞅着杰森。

陶德看起来不为所动，好像现在硬着鸡巴的不是他自己，男人慢慢摩挲男孩的腰和屁股，抓揉那两团臀肉，“我教过你的，宝贝，如果你还记得那天下午你是怎么在昆吉夫人的露天游泳池边……被我操得小肉洞半天阖不上的话。”

男孩张了张嘴，喉咙抽动着做了个吞咽动作，比起被操屁股显然下流话更让男孩感到羞耻，“求你……”他低低呐呐出声，含糊得好像嘴里正含着杰森的宝贝——

“求你……插进来，填满我，操我……用你的阴茎干翻我的小淫穴……”

男孩几乎蜷起上身，他像背书那样干巴巴地张开嘴，脸上露出他第一次被迫吸杰森老二时那种不知所措的表情，充满某种魅力——足够男人立刻伸手抓住他的魅力。

“抓住你最爱的‘迪克’爹地，乖甜心，”杰森说，他握住迪克的臀肉掰向两边，手指微微撑开那个湿润的穴口，嗓音低沉沙哑，“——自己吞进去。”

男孩遵从了，他从男人身上爬起来，尽力紧紧贴着男人的身体，硬起来的小阴茎在男人腹上蹭来蹭去，握着男人的阴茎慢慢坐了下去，那颗龟头顶进来一小截的时候他就忍不住哼了出来，难耐地扭了扭小屁股，“嗯……啊啊……”

杰森揉捏着他的臀肉，像在揉面团，迪克依然感到了燥热，男人的手指下仿佛在施展魔法地让他浑身烧起来，每一次都这样，情欲燃起的火焰烫得男孩浑身冒汗，泪水从眼角冒出。

粗大滚烫的成人阴茎用力地操干他的肉洞，填满他的屁股，把那个被舔得湿软的肉穴撑得一丝褶皱也没有，现在小迪基的屁股看起来真正像颗正被品尝的熟透了的水蜜桃，里面同样烧得烫软的多汁嫩肉紧紧缠着插进来的肉棒，吮吸，摩擦，快感源源不断从更发痒的深处涌出来，男孩忍不住摇晃起屁股，他的脸贴在杰森胸口，毛茸茸的细软头发冒着某种清甜的香氛气味，如同昂贵漂亮的绒毛娃娃，隔壁陶德最爱的一只绒娃娃。

黏腻的水声随着男人的抽插冒出来，每一下狠狠捅进来都能顶到更深的位置，饱满的龟头劈开摩擦里面紧致的肉壁，沉重猛烈的挺动好满足男孩欲求不满的淫穴。

“深点……呜呜……更深点……给我……呜……”迪克觉得他快被陶德蛮横乱撞的大肉棒顶破肚子了，男孩抽抽噎噎哽咽得一塌糊涂，眼泪止不住往下掉，他的脸磨蹭着杰森的胸膛，男人的汗水从白衬衫下浸湿出大片水迹，半透明地贴着皮肤，迪克不经意抬头就看到了那颗从薄软布料下突起的深色乳头。

操着他的陶德的呻吟混入了一声闷哼，哭成小花猫的小迪基咬了他的乳头，男孩像是吮吸母乳那样隔着他的衬衫吮吸他的乳头，又舔又咬，还抽抽噎噎地发出小小的哭嗝。

“操，”男人狠狠抓稳他挺动得更激烈，他能感觉到男孩的口水彻底濡湿他乳头那片衣服，口腔里的热度就和男孩自己屁股里的潮湿烫软一样催化他，“操，操，操……”杰森低低骂出声，他的鸡巴被紧紧含在迪克的天堂小肉洞里吞吞吐吐，而操蛋的小混球还在吸他的奶子！

一时间肉体碰撞声盖过了操干发出的水声，吸舔他乳头的男孩忽然顿了顿，更用力地咬了一口杰森的乳头，男人发誓他那里肯定已经出血了，迪克发出了含糊的呻吟——

“呜呜……呜呜嗯啊……啊啊……”

迪克被杰森死死往下摁，男人整条阴茎完完全全插满他的屁股，男孩的腿根颤抖痉挛着，伴随男人蓦地射进来的精液一起收缩起肠道，又一次迎来了高潮。

他的屁股还插着不断射精灌进精液的阴茎，就被推倒仰面躺在了草地上，泥土和植物干燥的气味瞬间染了上来，但都盖不过男人留在他身上的雄性膻味，男孩半张着嘴，口水大多从嘴角淌出来，在下巴和腮上散成一片。

男人的手摁着他软软的小乳房，居高临下看着他，脸上是半眯着眼毫不掩饰的性感表情，迪克忍不住打了个哆嗦，他完全软成一团，杰森射了一会精又重新在他体内抽动起来，男孩没法拒绝他，只是颤抖着敞开身体承受了又一次射入。

这次射进去的，却不同先前那种大汩黏稠的感觉。

“啊……啊啊……”男孩睁大眼，他好像不明白那到底是什么，尽管身体记住了精液射入的感受却没有其他液体灌入的记忆，他只是抖着，腿间耸耷着半勃的小阴茎，接受陶德释放进他屁股的，一泄而入的液体。

头顶逆光而面目模糊的男人微微笑起来，他终于拔出阴茎，俯下身亲了亲迪克的脸。

“乖，宝贝，夹紧你的小屁眼，不要流下一滴……别忘了你还有整整一个下午要和小伙伴玩耍的，美好时光？”


End file.
